


Face-to-Face

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Barista Blake, F/F, Its a reality AU, Just real life problems and the like, Long-Distance Relationship, Mainly just fluff?, So Blake isnt a faunus and no semblances, no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: Blake and Yang met online, soon falling for each other despite living hours apart. Finally, after dating for a few months, Yang decides to visit Blake and the two get to live at Blake's house for a week.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. I made this 2 years ago and just now decided to get something done with it. Will I finish? Well, that depends on if there is any actual interest with this ^^"

Blake could honestly admit that she was a nervous mess. Her amber gaze was constantly darting towards the door at every chime of the welcoming bell, wondering if the face that entered was that of a girl she had only seen a few times with pictures on her phone and the rare video call late at night. Seeing as she was currently working, being distracted probably wasn't a good thing. One mistake could lead to---  
“Owch!” Blake yelped, practically jumping back from the espresso machine. “Hng...I really need to focus...” She mumbled to herself, shuffling forward back towards the counter to finish the cappuccino she had been in the process of making.  
“A little distracted today?” A voice sounded behind the dark-haired girl, a hand resting on her shoulder.  
Blake instantly stiffened at the light touch, usually not the one to be snuck up on, but soon relaxed at the familiar voice. “Oh, hey Sun. Yeah I guess you could say that...” She replied back in a soft voice, her gaze almost instantly drifting over his shoulder as the door dinged again only to let out another soft sigh of disappointment.  
A faint frown was on the blonde boys face, clearly showing his concern for his fellow barista. “Come on Blake! What's got you all worked up?” He asked, sliding in front of his friend, successfully blocking her view of the door with his slightly wider frame.  
“Nothing...!” she scowled, making it a point to turn away from him as she absently cleaned off the espresso steamer with a rag for something to do to try and convince him to drop the subject.  
“Doesn't look like nothing to me.”  
Apparently he didn't get the hint. Blake thought to herself, just barely holding back a sigh. “Sun. It's nothing. Really. Just a bit... Nervous. I'm meeting someone after work,” she responded back, finally deciding to answer his question. Before Sun could ask another pointless question, she turned away and went to the register to take the next person's order. She honestly wasn't annoyed with Sun, and so made a mental note to apologize to him later, but she truly was a bit nervous. While fairly sure that everything would turn out fine, there was still that sliver of self-doubt in her head that said otherwise. What could she possibly say? Well, yeah they talked before but never face to face! Why did she think this was a good idea again? Maybe she should tell her not to come until winter break instead. Or summer. Next year couldn't hurt right? Yeah. She could totally--  
“Blake?”  
… Oh God. Blinking once, Blake hadn't even realized that she had zoned out at the register for a moment, having just went through the motions before, until she heard a particular voice. The one that sounded slightly different being right in front of her, but that same voice nonetheless. “Uh...” She mumbled out, her gaze slowly lifting from the register and towards the female before her. She blinked again, just to make sure that the image before her was actually real and not some strange illusion.  
The young woman before her was practically exactly how Blake had seen through her laptop but... somehow better. Before her stood a blonde girl that stood only a tad taller than her (which was saying something as she was already above average) with the most beautiful lilac eyes. Dressed for the weather with an orange scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, jeans, an orange top of sorts, knee-high brown boots, and a slightly worn aviator jacket; she looked absolutely stunning. Realizing she was probably staring a little, Blake shook her head a little before offering a faint smile. “Sorry Yang. I'm almost done with my shift if you wanted to take a seat...? If you want anything let me know and I'll bring it out to you,” the dark-haired girl offered.  
Somewhere to her left, Blake could feel more then see, Sun staring at her (and probably shifting his gaze to Yang before looking back at her) with a goofy grin on his face. “Yo Blake! Don't sweat it. I can handle the rest here if you wanted to get out of here. It's nothing I can’t handle.”  
At Suns voice, Blake looked over at Sun, frowning a little before following his motioning wave at the dwindling number of people in the small cafe. Her gaze glancing over towards Yang for a moment, she quickly glanced away again before nodding once at her friend and co-worker. “Thanks Sun,” she said as she untied her apron, “I owe you one.”  
“More like twenty Belladonna!”  
Blake just snickered at that, a faint smile tugging on her lips as she rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say Sun,” she said before looking back over at Yang. “Be right out actually,” she clarified before going over toward the back of the café to get her things and hang up her apron and hat. Almost instantly, she eased her ponytail out so that her dark hair cascaded down to her mid back in soft waves. Shuffling through her book bag, she grabbed her spare clothes then headed to the employee bathroom to change. When she left the bathroom, she was no longer in her work uniform but jeans, knee length black boots, and a deep purple turtleneck sweater. Blake re-approached her things and stuffed her work clothes in her bag. Sighing softly, figuring that it would be rude to keep her guest for the week waiting too much longer, Blake gathered up her few things (including a book bag, her jacket, and a scarf) before heading back out, opening the divider between the counter and lobby, and stepping out. Setting down her bag, she slipped on her jacket (a more like a black zip-up hoodie) and started to wrap her black scarf around her neck as she looked over at Yang. “Sorry about the wait. Ready to go whenever you are!” She said, slowly starting to relax now that the initial shock was over (despite knowing that Yang was visiting in the first place), finishing the final adjustments of her scarf so that it rested comfortably around her neck.  
“Not a problem at all!” Yang said with that signature smile of hers. Yet, it took only moments before her grin turned more sheepish. “I know I just got here and all, but, uh, do you mind if we dropped my stuff off somewhere first? Don’t want to lug it around haha,” she said with a slight nervous chuckle.  
Blake’s amber eyes widened slightly at that, having rather forgotten that Yang would have brought things for the week. A brief glance showed that Yang must have set her things in the corner of the café before approaching the counter. “Oh! Yeah. Of course! We can stop by my house first, get you settled, then head back out?’ She offered before reaching into her pocket to give her phone a quick glance. “My parents shouldn’t be home yet either, so you won’t have to meet them right away.”  
Yang nodded her head once, absently rubbing the material of her scarf between her thumb and forefinger. “Perfect! Just lead the way then Blakey!”  
Blake dipped her head slightly, a small smile on her own features, as she walked over towards where Yang had her stuff. “I’ll help you carry these to my car, then it’s about a 10 minute drive to my house. Sound good?” She asked, already lifting the smallest bag to slip over her shoulder. She figured she knew Yang well enough by now to know there was no chance she would get away with taking the heavy bag anyways.  
Yang listened to what her girlfriend said, giving a hum of confirmation. “Hey, I’m just along for the ride! I’m game with whatever you want to do,” she said, adding a wink in the ravenette’s direction.  
“Just making sure,” Blake responded, a light pink tint dusting her cheeks at the wink. Hoping that the blush wasn’t noticeable from their current distance from the counter, she lifted a hand in farewell to Sun. “Thanks again Sun!” she called one last time, before giving a motioning jerk of her head towards the door. Opening the door Blake scooted to the side a little to allow Yang to pass her before allowing the door to shut with a soft chime of the welcoming bell. “It’s the black car at the back,” she said as she readjusted her bookbag so that she could fish out her keys from her jacket pocket. Blake and Yang made their way towards the back of the small, fairly empty, parking lot towards the black car in the back corner. As they neared it, Blake unlocked the doors with a click of her Bluetooth controller.  
“Trunk or backseat?” Yang asked, lilac gaze drifting over towards Blake questioningly.  
“Backseat. The trunk is kind of a mess,” she admitted with a sheepish grin. Having procrastinated a bit, Blake had thrown everything that had been in her backseat into the trunk just before her shift started.  
Yang gave a light chuckle in response, clearly having figured out what had happened. “Backseat it is!” the blonde declared, setting down her medium sized duffle bag to open the rear passenger door. Lifting the duffle bag, she set it on the seat carefully before motioning for the bag that Blake held. Without complaint, Blake slid the bag strap off of her shoulder, handing the strap to Yang whom placed the bag on top of the larger one.  
“Ready to see what Vale has to offer?” Blake asked, walking around to the driver side door, slipping into the driver’s seat as Yang got situated in the passenger seat.  
“Heck yeah! Vale’s a lot larger than Patch anyways,” Yang responded, her gaze already drifting out of the window to gaze at the surrounding city scape.  
Blake chuckled softly at the blonde’s awe, remembering the first time she saw Vale after living in a rural area herself for the first few years of her life. “And off we go!” she said, turning the keys in the cars ignition and slowly starting forward after the engine purred to life. This was the start of their true relationship, this being the first time the two have met face-to-face and not through a screen. While they have ben dating for about 5 months now, it was now that they would truly see if they would make a good couple. Blake nervously shoot a look towards her girlfriend, but the other was luckily still gazing out of the window intently to notice the look. As Blake pulled out of the parking lot of the café, did she truly come to realize that this was real. They were finally together.


	2. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Blake and Yang getting settled for a bit, making day plans. Nothing exciting yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, going to warn you that this will be kinda slow. I like writing in detail so people know exactly whats going on ^^" While the original plan was to make it a chapter per day, I now realize just how long the chapters would be if I did that so...going to be piece by piece. Also, I apologize for the delay. My Microsoft Word quit on me so I had to retype everything in Google Doc's. The next chapter will probably be linger due to a lot of dialogue and the like. Getting to know each other so you all will get the feel as to what their daily lives are like! And I'm raising their ages to 21, because a bit of drinking fun may happen later (but still for teen audiences. Fluff only fic.)

The 10 minute ride to Blake’s apartment passed in relative silence. Not man words were spoken, but the silence didn’t seem awkward to either of them. So, when the tall building appeared after Blake made a left turn at a traffic light, a small smile appeared on her face. “Home sweet home!” she said, risking another quick glance towards the blonde next to her.  
With Blake’s words, Yang turned to look forward, pointing towards the tall building with a bewildered expression. “...that one…?”  
Blake giggled softly at her partners reaction, her gaze back on the road as she put on her blinker to turn into the parking area. “Yup! It’s a pretty nice place too. I think you’ll like it,” she replied back, finding a space to park. Once she put her car in park, the ravenette unclasped her seatbelt and looked over at her guest once more. “Shall we go get you settled in before taking a drive around the city?”  
Yang still seemed to be in a state of light shock at the large building, but snapped out of her trance at Blakes words. “U-uh yeah! Let’s go!” She stuttered out, shooting a grin Blakes way before undoing her own seatbelt and getting out of the car.   
Blake, small smile still present on her face, got out of the car right after Yang, unlocking the back doors so that they could get the blondes things out of the back seat. Goin with the same set up as time, with Blake taking the smaller bag and Yang the larger, the former lead the way towards the glass doors after locking her car. Upon entering the building, Blake looked over towards the receptionist and offered a wave of greeting, then looked back towards Yang. “This way. My rooms on the 7th floor and i’d rather not use the stairs.”  
“The 7th floor? Alrighty! Lead the way Blakey~”  
That being all she needed, Blake nodded once before heading to the elevator with Yang just behind her and pressed the button to call for the elevator. They only had to wait a few moment before the soft ding! sounded, signaling the arrival of the elevator. Once the doors slid open, Blake entered first at Yangs motioning wave, the blonde entering just after. Luckily, the elevator was empty save for the two of them, not stopping on any other floors, so it was a quick ride to the 7th floor. Seeing as it was lunch hour on a Friday, it was no surprise that the building was practically empty. Once the elevator reached its destination, the doors slid open and the duo stepped out with Blake leading the way down the right hallway. Passing only a couple of doors, she stopped at the room with a bronze plaque with the number 714 stamped on it and started digging through her packet for her keys.   
“Home sweet home,” Blake said, breaking the silence as she unlocked her door and pushed it open. “It’s nothing extravagant or anything but it’s home. Please, make yourself comfortable.” She said before stepping inside, taking her boots off just inside the entrance. “I’m just going to put my work things away, but you can put your bags wherever and we can take care of them once we get back?” She offered as she slid Yang’s bag off of her shoulder and held it out towards the blonde.   
Yang followed Blake inside, looking around the decently sized apartment, rather surprised that she had all this space to herself. “Nice place you got!” she said, also taking her boots off before walking a bit further into the main living area to look around. “Sure thing Blake!” She replied before stepping closer to take her other bag back. “I’m just going to take a quick look around if that’s alright?”  
Blake nodded once, “Of course! I’ll be just a moment,” she said in return before turning towards a hallway that veered to the right, probably towards her bedroom.  
Taking this time to explore, Yang lightly sat her bags down by one of the couches, looking at the homey apartment. It wasn’t too surprising to find that the place was pretty clean, scarcely a thing out of place. While she had set her things down by the nearest couch, out of the way, there was another couch on the other side of a polished wooden coffee table with a glass top. For a loner, she sure does have a lot of space for guests. Yang thought to herself, noticing that a total of 6 people could comfortably sit between the two couches. The two person couch that she had sat her things by was facing the window, while the four person couch ran against the wall before bending towards the smaller couch to almost connect. THe coffee table was in the space between the two couches and before the large t.v that was hanging on the wall. To her left was the kitchen area, just viewable behind a sort of half-wall that separated the living room from the kitchen, the actual entryway to the kitchen being off center and closer towards the far wall with the windows. Yang gave a soft hum of contemplation, but decided to stay where she was for now as to not seem too nosey. Moments later, she heard light steps coming from the right hallway where Blake had went, and turned in time to see the ravenette re-entering the living area.   
“Ready to go?” Blake asked, head tilted to the side ever so slightly in a questioning manner, looking as she had when leaving the cafe but slightly more refreshed.   
Yang gave a hum of agreement, making sure she had her money on her, shooting a grin towards her living partner for the next week. “All good to go! Do you know where we’re going for the day?”  
“I was thinking that we might go for lunch, then stop by my parents house if they are home. Only if you wanted to do that today of course. That can wait,” Blake said with a small smile as she put her boots back on, straightening and opening the door for Yang to exit first.   
“That’s fine with me! Honestly, lunch sounds amazing. I kinda forgot to eat before boarding the bus,” Yang said with a sheepish grin followed by a soft chuckle, as she stepped back into the apartment hallway.   
Blake just sighed at that, shaking her head a little as she re-locked her door before heading back towards the elevator. “Food it is then. Asian?”   
“Oooo! Perfect! I could go for some sushi, noodles, rice… Ooo is there a ramen place nearby?” Yang said, getting more and more excited as she talked, lilac eyes practically sparking at the thought of food.  
Blake just laughed, rather amused by her girlfriends antics, calling for the elevator again, as she replied. “I do actually. It’s right around the corner too, so seeing as it’s such a nice day...how does taking a walk sound?”  
“Walking the city with a pretty lady at my side? Sounds like a date!” Yang responded, a sly grin on her face as she shot Blake a wink before entering the elevator.   
Blake just stood there, dumbfounded, for a moment before shaking her head again and followed Yang inside before the doors slid shut. “A date? I like the sound of that,” she finally responded, smile soft, hoping that the light pink of her cheeks wasn’t too noticeable.   
Now that the initial meeting was over with, the two girls conversed easily on the way to the small ramen shop that Blake had mentioned before, arm in arm. So far, things were looking up to the recently united couple, but only time will tell how long that peace will last.


End file.
